Dark Visions Series
by SupernaturalGirlx
Summary: A series of Episodes that follow a story line. I guess this story is AU sorta. I'm not familiar with the FanFiction Lingo. This mostly focuses on Kida and it sort of follows the Supernatural storyline. Just give it a chance, please? Episodes will be labelled Episode Zero: Part One - [Title] Rated Teen for now but it will change to M later. Episode Zero is Finished.
1. Episode Zero: Part One - The Messenger

**The Messenger**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, nor am I making a profit from the show. If I did, I'd be doing a lot more then writing fan fiction about Dean and Sam. I do own Kida, Alexis, Mika and Skye.  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance  
**Title:** The Messenger  
**Pairing: **Eventual Dean/Kida  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Kida Hanson[OC]  
**Author's Note:** I really, really love Supernatural. Since I love it so much, I decided to start writing a series of Episodes that include about 5-8 parts each besides the Prequel/Prologue which is Episode Zero. Each new Episode is going to feature a group of songs by one artist or band. Episode Zero is using Linkin Park. Also, each Episode will have a Disclaimer at the top like this. The song in this part is The Messenger.

**-o-**  
_When you feel you're alone_  
_Cut off from this cruel world_  
_Your instinct's telling you to run_  
**-o-**

_She is curled up under a tree, drawing in her sketch book. Her long, black hair is pulled into a messy ponytail and the layered strands from her side fringe are blowing in her face, as the wind blows around her. _

_She loves sitting here, in the park across from their small apartment in Bangor, Maine, because it's quiet, except for the odd dog that barks every now and then._

_She looks up from her sketching, and sees her twin brother and his girl friend walking towards her. Mika is carrying a cup holder filled with three large coffees and Skye is carrying an Iced Hot chocolate._

_"Kida, do you always have to be different then everyone else and not order coffee like normal people in the morning?"_

_She smiles and sticks her tongue out, as Skye kneels down and hands her the frozen beverage. "I like being different, plus...coffee is gross." She yawns and looks around, trying to locate her best friend. "Have either of you seen Alexis today?"_

_Mika shakes his head and frowns at Skye. "Last time I seen her was earlier this morning. Said she had something she had to look into at the library." He shrugs and sits beside his sister._

_"I think she heard something about a couple of Supernatural hunters the were in town." Skye scoffs and rolls her eyes. "The 'Hunters' are probably disturbed individuals who think they know what they're dealing with." She sighs and sits on Mika, kissing his cheek when he wraps his arms around her waist._

_Kida takes a sip of her frozen drink and sighs contently. "She's just trying to help us...and who knows. Maybe these people will be the real deal." She looks up when she hears a high pitched whistle and grins. "Speak of the devil, herself."_

_"Hey Twinnies...Skye!" Alexis rushes over, two men following behind her. "This is Dean and Sam Winchester. Hands off Sam, since I seen him first!" She sends Kida a wink and grins wickedly when one the guys blushes and the other rolls his eyes._

_Kida looks up and takes in the appearence of the two guys. The taller one, who has shaggy brown hair and sad, hazel eyes. He's taller, then the other one, but seems younger, and is a lot lankier. She smiles at him as he stares at Alexis, with Alexis staring right back, and thinks to herself. 'So that must be Sam.'_

_"I'm Dean Winchesther, and that's my brother Sam." The shorter guy, with cropped, dark blonde hair, and beautiful dark green eyes, steps forward and holds out a hand._

_Kida glances at the hand he's holding out and stands up before shaking it. She gasps softly when I shock, races through her hand, causing her to jerk her hand out of his. "I'm Kida Hanson..." She looks down at Mika and Skye. "My brother Mika, and his girl friend Skye."_

_"You're the mind reader?" Dean asks, smiling smugly and glances into her eyes._

_"Actually, I'm the mind reader..." Mika stands up and steps in front of his twin sister. "Kida, has visions." He grins, as he probes into Dean's head. "You think we're lying, huh?"_

_"Maybe..." Dean glances down at Kida's sketch pad and sees what she was drawing. As he studies the picture, he draws in a gasp. He sees himself and Sam, standing as they are now. "Okay, so maybe you are the real deal...Maybe."_

_Kida just smiles and picks up her book. "I get that a lot..." She turns and looks at Alexis. "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, Dean and Sam Winchester, because it's true and you'll find out soon enough, that I'm..." She looks around at her friends and brother. "we're...going to help you."_

_Dean stares at her, a disbelieving look in his eyes, but also something else._

**-o-**  
_Listen to your heart_  
_Those angel voices_  
_They'll sing to you_  
_They'll be your guide_  
_Back home_  
_When life leaves us blind_  
_Love keeps us kind_  
_It keeps us kind_  
**-o-**

"You mean to tell me, that you've been having visions of us, for well over a year now?" Sam Winchester asks, while he, Dean and I are walking into Alexis and mines apartment.

"Mhm."

"How old were you when you had you're first vision?" Dean asks, and tilts his head to the side, giving me a look, that tells me he doesn't really believe a word I'm saying.

I stop walking and turn to face Dean Winchester, glaring at him as I shove him hard enough that he hits the wall outside my apartment door. Sam stares at me a little wide eyed and then glances at his brother before smirking.

I quirk a brow at the brothers and shake my head before sending another glare at Dean. "Listen...I don't give a shit if you believe me or not. I am what I am. I have visions and I've seen person after person die in my dreams, whether I'm awake or asleep."

"Ignore Dean, Kida-" Sam places a hand on my shoulder and I blow out a breath, and push away from Dean, opening the door to the apartment. "Nice going Asshole."

"I don't really know how some..." Dean trails off as he and Sam follow me inside.

Drawings are hanging on every available space on the walls, each on telling a story of someone being murdered or hurt. Beside the drawings are newspaper clippings, explaining each case and what happened.

Sam glances around and wanders over to one of my recent sketches. A drawing of a young girl, about nine years old. Beside it is a clipping. "Maya Jones, kidnapped on May-"

"Kidnapped on May 24th. She's nine years old, and she was kidnapped from her own front yard, three days ago." I shake my head and sigh sadly as I pick up this mornings paper, laying on the coffee table. "Her body was found late last night. She was raped and strangled." I glance at Dean who is staring at a sketch hanging by the window.

I know the drawing he is staring at. I drew it a week ago, like the one I drew in the park this morning. Only in this one, Dean and Sam are surrounded by broken mirrors.

"That's us...last week...in the Antique Shop...the people that were being killed by 'Bloody Mary'." Dean looks at Sam, a look of surprise on his face. He sighs as I look between him and Sam. "I'm sorry Kida...I..."

I nod towards the couch, motioning for him and Sam to have a seat. "Look, I need to explain my visions. I don't really understand them myself...and I think maybe you two can help me." I sit across from them on the coffee table and sigh. "You asked when I had my first vision."

"Kida you don't have to-" Dean leans forward and lays a hand over mine, which is resting on my knees.

"I need to tell you...because...I don't know really. I just feel you need to know." I sigh and bite my lip. "The first time I had a vision, I was five. At first I thought it was just a dream, but the second time, I knew something was off."

"What did you dream about Kida?" Dean asks, a knowing look in his eyes.

"You some how know...don't you?"

**-o-**  
_When you've suffered enough_  
_And your spirit is breaking_  
_You're growing desperate from the fight_  
_Remember you're loved_  
_And you always will be_  
_This melody will bring you right_  
_Back home._  
**-o-**

Dean looks at me, eyes wide. "I don't know how, it's just a feeling. I felt it when you shoved me into the wall..." He scowls at Sam who lets out a chuckle. "Shut up Sam!"

"My mother...I dreamt of my mother." I bite my lip, because talking about my mother fills me with so much guilt. "I dreamed of my mothers death."

Sam leans forward and takes my hand in his. I smile sadly at him because I can sense that of the two brothers, he is the most gentle. "How did your mother die, Kida?"

"People say she commited suicide..." I look at Dean, who is staring at me, his intense eyes, locking onto my own. It's as if he can see my soul, and it makes me a little uneasy. "Look, I don't want to talk about how she died...all I know is that I saw it happen in my dream." I stand up and pace around the apartment a bit.

"Something killed her..." Dean stands up and follows behind me. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Something killed her..." I walk to the fridge and open the door roughly, not sure where the temper is coming from. "All I have is Coke..."

"That'll do..." Dean takes the can from me and I look at Sam who nods, so I grab another can out of the fridge. "What killed your mother Kida?"

I slam the fridge door and notice both Sam and Dean wince a bit. "A poltergiest." I shake my head sadly. "Something that isn't even supposed to be real killed my mother."

I gasp softly when I get a feeling in my stomach, and sigh. _'Please, don't have a vision now. Not in front of these guys...'_ I think to myself. I gasp again when a vision of my father, laying in a hospital bed, flashes into my mind. The monitor showing flat lines, and the doctor and a blonde haired nurse are standing beside the bed.

_'He's dead...better go call his son.'_

I feel the tears burning behind my eyes and I bite my lip to keep from sobbing. My dad and I were not on good terms, but he is still my father.

Sam sits there, his arms folder across his chest as he stares at me, mistaking my teary eyes for grief, talking about my mom. "I'm sorry, Kida...our mother was killed-"

"...by a demon." Dean shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest. "I was four." He's staring at me, and trying to meet my eyes, as if he senses something.

I drop my gaze to the floor, avoiding his eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." I shake my head and sigh sadly. "I'm..." I look up when Mika storms into the apartment.

"Kida, a nurse just called..."

I sigh sadly again, and look down at my hands. "Dad's dead..."

Mika sighs and walks towards me. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I can't help but sob into his chest. "I'm so sorry Kida..."

"I..." I push away from Mika and spin around, staring at Sam and Dean, who are having a conversation quietly. "Will you join us?" I glance at Mika and shake my head when he goes to object. "They need to be there...something...is going to happen."

I don't wait for an answer and smile sadly. "I'll hitch a ride with Dean and Sam..."

"I guess Alexis, Skye and I will take the Thunder Bird."

"I'm sorry Mika...I know...how much dad meant to you." I turn and walk into my small bedroom. I start throwing stuff into a duffel bag, and after a few minutes I give into my grief again and cry, curling up on the bed.

**-o-**  
_When life leaves us blind_  
_Love keeps us kind_  
_When life leaves us blind_  
_Love keeps us kind..._  
**-o-**


	2. Episode Zero: Part Two - Iridescent

**Iridescent**

**Author's Note:** Iridescent - Linkin Park. There is one part of Episode Zero left. I hope you enjoyed this part of Episode Zero. You will find out more about why Kida and Dean are drawn to each other as the Episodes move on. "Osda enoyi, e do da" translates to "Goodnight father."

**-o-**  
_When you were standing in the wake of devastation_  
_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown_  
_And with the cataclysm raining down_  
_Insides crying, "Save me now!"_  
_You were there, impossibly alone..._  
**-o-**

"So where are we heading, exactly?" Dean asks as he glances at me in the rearview mirror.

"Watertown...New York." I sigh as glance out the window, still avoiding Dean's eyes.

Sam turns sideways in the passenger seat and smiles at me. "So, roughly about a nine hour drive?"

I nod and smile a bit at the younger Winchester. I know he's trying to keep conversation going, and to make things easier between Dean and I. To be honest, I don't understand my feelings for Dean. It's almost like I'm drawn to the moody man. I sigh and look at my watch, figuring out what time we will arrive. "How long would you say we've been driving?"

"A little over an hour..." Dean mumbles and fiddles with the radio.

"We'll be there around 10 tonight."

"How come you're dad lives so far away from you? Or more like, why do you live so far away from your dad?"

Sam rolls his eyes, and punches Dean in the shoulder. "Seriously Dean, you have a way of asking shit that isn't your business..."

I shrug. "Look, it's okay that he asks...I just perfer not to answer..." I sigh and glance out the window again, watching as tree after tree flashes by. I hate talking about my father, but Dean and Sam don't need to know that. "I'm sorry..."

"Why?" Dean glances at me in the mirror again, and I see a confused look grace his eyes.

"For being so...mysterious." I curl my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them tightly. "The thing is...there's...I don't know...this bond thing I'm feeling." I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and think of a way to explain. "I don't know how to explain really."

I sigh in frustration and blow my fringe out of my eyes. "I've been having visions of you guys for over a year now. I don't understand why, but now that we meant, I'm drawn to you two...especially Dean." I smile a bit when Dean flashes me a wide eyed look. "I don't know why, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it." I lay my forehead on my knees and mumble softly. "I just know in my heart that we need to stick together..."

"I think I feel it too..." Dean mumbles back and I glance up at him quickly, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "It kind of feels like a tug..."

I nod and smile a bit. "Exactly...it's like a tug...I mean...what could it mean? We haven't even known each other for twenty-four hours yet." I grin a bit and look at Sam. "Sam...Alexis has you in her sights...so just...be careful okay? She doesn't like to take 'no' for an answer."

Sam chuckles and pats my knee. "It's okay, Kida. Alexis...she's interesting."

"She's had a thing for you...well, you're picture really, since the first time I've drawn you." I grin when Sam blushes and Dean chuckles.

"How about you, Kida? Have you been drawn to me since you've first drawn me?" Dean asks, and smiles when I blush.

"Maybe..." I whisper, laying my head back on my knees, hiding my blush. "Is it okay if I catch a bit of sleep?" I yawn and curl up in the backseat. "If...I scream or cry...just...ignore me...I...sometimes have nightmares." I turn my back to the boys in the front seat and pray slightly. _'Please God, don't let me have a vision in my sleep...'_

"Mika knows where to go right? I keep following him?"

"Yep..." I sigh and snuggle against the jacket that is under my head, and smile a little when I catch the faint scent of Dean's aftershave. The smell is oddly pleasant and helps draw me into a dreamless sleep.

**-o-**  
_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go. Let it go.._  
**-o-**

"Kida, wake up."

I moan softly and try to brush at the pressure on my shoulder, that seems to be shaking me. "No..." I mumble sleepily, and nuzzle back into the pillow.

"Come on, Kida. Up and at 'em." The voice whispers close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I open my eyes slowly, and see Dean leaning over me, a hand on my shoulder and his lips, extremely close to my ear. "What?" I grumble and stretch a bit, looking around and seeing that I'm in the back of Dean's Impala, practically drooling on the mans jacket, which in my still asleep mind, I mistook for a pillow. I sit up quickly, wincing because I have a stiff neck.

"We're in Watertown..." Dean whispers and moves his hand from my shoulder to the back of my neck, pressing softly, causing me to moan in pleasure. His eyes darken at my moan and a fleeting look of lust pass through them causing me to blush slightly.

I move my head forward a bit so his hand has better acess to my neck. I'm enjoying the feeling a little too much, and sigh contently. "We're here?"

"Yep..." He drops his hand from my neck and smirks when I whine in protest. "If you ask nicely, I may just give you a massage some day." He winks and I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Um..." I move away from Dean and blush again. I look out the open door and see Mika and Sam talking. "I slept for over seven hours?" I ask, and watch Dean nod. "Damn it!"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up Kida. You must've needed the sleep, and from what Mika said, you don't seem to get enough."

"I...I guess I don't." I don't see Skye or Alexis and I tilt my head. "Where's Skye and Alex?"

"Getting coffee." Mika sticks his head in the car, and see the sadness lurking in his honey brown eyes.

"Are we near the hospital?" I bite my lip, already knowing the answer. I watch him nod and sigh sadly. "Have you been up there yet?"

"Not yet...I wasn't sure if you wanted to come with me..." Mika grabs my hand, sending a spark through our hands.

I look into his eyes and shake my head. "Mika..." I bite my lip and look up, seeing Dean staring at me. "I can't...not yet." I slide out of the car and pace. "I don't deserve to be here."

I watch Sam's eyes widen and he sends a concerned look to Dean. "Kida...he's your father..." Sam whispers.

I spin on him, causing him to back up slightly, and Dean smirks at his brother. "You don't know what's going on...so don't pull the whole 'he's your father' crap!"

I glance at Mika, who is now talking softly to Skye and Alexis. He senses me looking at him and I sigh when he walks over, handing me a hot chocolate. "Kida...you need to see him..."

I sigh and shove my cup into his chest, making him take it back. "Fine...I'm going alone..." I look at Sam, and smile sadly. "I'm sorry Sam..." I turn and make my way to the front of the hospital.

**-o-**  
_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_  
_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_  
_You felt the gravity of tempered grace_  
_Falling into empty space_  
_No one there to catch you in their arms_  
**-o-**

I step into the elevator, heading to the second floor. So many thoughts are rushing through my mind, that I wince slightly from the minor headache that is starting to throb.

_'It's your fault Kida!'_

_'You could've saved her!'_

_'Get out of my sight!'_

_'I no longer have a daughter!'_

I shake my head and step out of the elevator when it stops. I glance at the sign that is hanging in the plain white hallway.

_'Cancer Unit.'_

I walk to the nurses station and clear my throat when the nurse from my vision ignores me. When she looks at me annoyed, I sigh. "I'm looking for my father. He died this morning...Richard Hanson."

"Richard Hanson? It only mentioned his son..."

I try to hold back the tears burning my eyes, but they escape and I sob softly. "Look, I'm here to pay my respect to my dead father."

The nurse, Abigale, stares at me conflicted for a moment and sighs. "He's in room 223. Just down the hall and turn left."

I wipe my eyes, and smile sadly. "Thank you...can you..." I sniffle and sigh. "how long has he had Cancer? What kind was it?"

Abigale stares at me in shock. "Stomach Cancer...he was diagnosed three years ago. It started getting worse about six months ago."

"Why didn't he call?" I whisper to myself and bite my lip again. "Thanks for letting me know, Abigale. It means a lot."

"Listen honey, stuff happens in families...I don't know what happened between you and your father...but I don't think he meant to hurt you."

I look up at the woman and sob, turning and rushing down the hall. I stop when reach his room, and brace myself. I peek in and see the bed he is layed out on, the white sheet covering him. I step inside, slowing making my way to the bed.

"Daddy..." I whisper, as memories flare up in my mind.

_'Higher daddy!'_ My father pushing, a six year old me on the tire swing, hanging from the big maple tree in our front yard.

_'Why won't he fly?'_ I look up at my dad and then down at the little black bird, sitting at my feet. It peeps at me when I toss it a little piece of bread. I'm about eight years old at the time.

_'I think he has a broken wing, Angel Face.'_ He scoops up the bird and carries it towards the house and I follow behind him.

_'Get out of my sight!' _My cheek is still burning from the slap. Tears sliding down my cheeks.

I wince and step back from the bed, fearful that he is going to sit up and slap me again. I hear a sound behind me, and turn to see Mika standing there. "Mika..."

"Kiki...I shouldn't have sent you in here by yourself. God, I'm so sorry..." Mika walks to me and wraps his arms around me tightly.

I lay my head on his shoulder, hoping I can find the right words to say to him. "He loved you Mika...I sensed it...you didn't betray him like I did..."

"Ki-" Mika lays his hands on my shoulders to push me away so he can stare down at me.

I shake my head sadly. "No Mika, don't cut me off when I'm speaking." I place my hand on his cheek. "Listen to me...I should've taken your advice and kept the dream to myself...I just couldn't. He needed to know...I can feel it now Mika, he thought of you before he died...and I think..." I sob and fall to my knees in grief. "He didn't tell you about the Cancer...because of me..."

"Kida Marie!" Mika kneels down in front of my, gripping my shoulders a bit roughly. "Dad had his reasons for keeping us in the dark about the Cancer. We will never know what went through his mind before he died...but you need to let go of this guilt."

"Mika..." I stand up and shake my head. "I can't stay here...I'm sorry." I glance at the white sheet, which neither I nor Mika had the guts to turn back. "Osda enoyi, e do da..." I look at my twin and shake my head. "I'm sorry Mika." I turn and walk out of the room, leaving my brother to say his goodbyes alone.

**-o-**  
_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_  
_Remember all the sadness and frustration_  
_And let it go. Let it go._  
**-o-**


	3. Episode Zero: Part Three - No Roads Left

**No Roads Left**

**Author's Note:** No Roads Left - Linkin Park. This is the final part of Episode Zero. Part of this is in Dean's Point Of View. Episode One will start right after the funeral. Well, three days after.

**-o-**  
_Standing alone with no direction_  
_How did I fall so far behind?_  
_Why am I searching for perfection_  
_Knowing it's something I won't find?_  
_In my fear and flaws_  
_I let myself down again_  
_All because..._  
**-o-**

"I'm sorry Kida."

I glance up from studying my parents tombstone and sigh sadly, as Sam walks up to me, laying a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "Thanks Sam..." I look down again, and count the roses, arranged on top of my fathers casket.

_'Fifteen red, five white and two pink...' _

I count, trying to keep my father's last words to me, from replaying over and over in my mind as it has for the past three days. I stroke the petals of the yellow rose I'm holding and glance up at Sam again, who smiles sadly.

"I'm here, if you need me Kida."

"I know...and just...thanks." I reach up and stroke his cheek softly, as I sometimes do to Mika. "It means a lot." I sigh again, and pat his cheek gently. "Mind leaving me alone for a few minutes?" I watch him nod, and walk away.

I glance into the distance and see Mika, Dean and Skye having a quiet conversation. Every once in a while Dean looks up and meets my gaze, sorrow gleaming in his green eyes.

I look down at the casket again, the red, white and pink roses scattered among the top. I lean down, tossing the yellow rose on top of the others, the bright color almost like a sun. "I hope you're at peace now, Daddy." I feel the tears sliding down my cheeks as I stand up and walk towards the others.

Alexis notices me walking towards them and steps forward, wrapping me in a tight hug, which causes me to sob uncontrollably. "Shhhh, I know..." She strokes my hair, which isn't in it's usual ponytail and rocks slightly. "Let it out..."

I can feel eyes on me, and I know that they're Dean's, so I glance up and meet his gaze. "It seems all I do lately is cry..." I pull away from Alexis and blush a little, hiding it by looking down at the dress I'm wearing. "I should...probably go change."

"You look great, Kida." Dean smiles a bit when I look up. "I know the timing sucks and all, but...I mean, you look good in dresses."

"Thank you Dean." I smile, feeling slightly flattered. "I...wanna walk with me? I'm going to head back to the motel?" I watch him nod, so I smile again. After a few minutes of walking in silence, I stop and turn to face him. "Thanks for being here Dean..."

"Don't mention it..." He shrugs and places a hand on my back, rubbing softly in a show of comfort.

"I...you and Sam didn't have to come to the funeral...you didn't know my father...I mean it's not like you were inclined to go..." I babble on nervously.

Dean chuckles and places his hand over my mouth. "Kida, shut up." I stare at him wide eyed and he laughs again. "You're babbling, and as for being there...friends are there for each other, right?"

"Are you having a chick flick moment, Dean Winchester?" I grin and bump him with my shoulder, playfully.

"If word gets out and it ruins my reputation, I'll kill you, okay?" He bumps me back playfully and smirks when I kick off my shoes. "I can never understand how you girls can walk in those things."

I glance at my shoes, as I kneel to pick them up. "High heels?" I watch him nod, as I straighten. "It's balance really...and lots of practice..." I chuckle when people stare at me as I walk by barefoot. "I...hate high heels...they make your feet hurt and pinch your toes."

"I bet...and that explains why you're walking down a busy sidewalk, barefoot."

"Why don't you wear them and see how long it takes before you are walking barefoot, boyo." I poke him with a shoe and sigh. "I...hate this..."

Dean tilts his head a bit and quirks a brow. "What?"

"Guilt...I mean...my father has been dead for three days, and has been in the ground for less then two hours. I'm walking barefoot, laughing and joking around with you...is this normal?" I shake my head in frustration, biting my lip. "It's not is it? I should be crying...sad...I don't know..."

"Kida, I don't know what went on between you and your dad, but I don't think he'd want you to be upset. The whole guilt thing, babe, you need to stop. You are not to blame for all things wrong in the world..." Dean takes my hand in his, and a spark passes between us, much like the first time.

"In my father's world...I was to blame..." I whisper, and Dean shakes his head, placing a hand under my chin, raising it so my eyes meet his.

"Stop blaming yourself..."

I shake my head. "You don't understand Dean..." I see the motel up ahead and turn to face Dean. "I'm sorry Dean, but you don't understand...the guilt...the self blame...I deserve it. It's my cross to bare." I turn away before he can say anything, and rush into my motel room.

**-o-**  
_I run_  
_Till the silence splits me open_  
_I run_  
_Till it puts me underground_  
_Till I have no breath_  
_And no roads left but one._  
**-o-**  
**[Dean's Point Of View]**

It's been three days, since the funeral of Kida and Mika's father. I've noticed a change in said girl, since the funeral and I'm not sure how to take it. I look at Mika, who is currently knocking on Kida's door.

"Maybe she's sleeping..."

Mika sighs and shakes his head. "She's taken off." He sits on one of the plastic chairs that are sitting outside the motel rooms.

I look at him in shock. "Shouldn't we find her? I mean, how can you be so calm-" I pace and reach for my cell phone, to call Sam, who is with Skye and Alexis, at the library, looking for anything out of the ordinary in towns around here.

"Easy, Dean. Kida likes to be alone sometimes." He smiles and I feel him probbing in my head.

"Dude, stay the hell out of my mind will you?" I scowl at the other man and plunk myself into a chair across from him, my mind on his twin sister. "So does she do this a lot? Take off I mean?"

"Yeah...she goes when she has a lot on her mind."

I look at Mika, and study the similarities between him and his sister. Same shape nose, and eyes. Same high cheekbones, and dark hair, but that's where it stops. Kida has chocolate brown eyes, while Mika has honey brown eyes. Mika is taller, same height as I am, around six foot, while Kida is shorter, and kind of willowy.

"I'm worried about her..."

"Why?"

"This guilt thing? It's driving her crazy..."

"Why is she so hell bent on taking on all this guilt?" I glance at Mika, who seems to be concentrating awfully hard.

"Kida...is hard to understand sometimes." He shakes his head and sighs. "A lot of Kida's guilt has to do with moms death, and our father..." Mika stands up and paces back and forth. "Ever since we were kids, after mom died, Kida blamed herself...she kept saying that if she persisted more, that the dream wasn't a dream, that mom would still be alive."

"A five year old, blaming herself is a pretty big deal...could it be the physic thing? I mean, you must get sensitive over certain things, right?" I watch Mika nod. "So maybe guilt is Kida's sensitivity. Like..."

Mika holds up a hand. "Kida's guilt...is hard to explain, she had it when we were younger...but it increased as she got older. You see, she never told our father about the visions. Our dad, he kind of went a bit nuts after mom's death. He loved our mother so much, and he just, never really got over it. Kida could never find a way to tell him...at least not until she was sixteen."

"What happened?"

**-o-**  
_When did I lose my sense of purpose?_  
_Can I regain what's lost inside?_  
_Why do I feel like I deserve this?_  
_Why does my pain look like my pride?_  
**-o-**

"I argued with Kida, before she told dad. I knew how it would turn out, because...we'll call it, intuition. I could feel it in my gut that her telling dad, wasn't going to turn out well." Mika sighs and sits back down in the chair, sliding his hands through his hair. "She told him...that night. God, Dean...he messed her up pretty bad. He slapped her, but the words he said...it really did a number on her."

"What was said?"

"He blamed her...he kicked her out."

"He kicked out his sixteen year old daughter?" I ask, surprised and more then a little pissed off.

"Like I said, he went a bit nuts after mom...Kida left...she didn't pack clothes or anything. She just left, and went to Alexis."

"So she blames herself for your mother being killed by an angry spirit, and now she's blaming herself for your dad?" Mika nods and I sigh. "So...where do you think she is now?" I glance at my car, and stand up. "I'm going to find her...she shouldn't be alone."

"Kida...she's at the cemetary. Probably wanting some alone time...saying her final goodbyes, because once we leave here...she probably won't come back...at least for a while." Mika stands up and places a hand on my shoulder. "Be careful with her, Dean. Sometimes Kida...cares just a little too much. Don't hurt her..."

I nod and walk to the car, backing out of the parking spot. I turn the radio on, Aerosmith, blaring from the speakers, and head toward the cemetary.

**-o-**  
_I run_  
_Till the silence splits me open_  
_I run_  
_Till it puts me underground_  
_Till I have no breath_  
_And no roads left but one_  
_No roads left but one_  
**-o-**


End file.
